


Luke and Reid Go to P-town: The Sequel

by bigboobedcanuck



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Play, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigboobedcanuck/pseuds/bigboobedcanuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Reid return to P-Town. Relationship conflict/drama, making up, and sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luke and Reid Go to P-town: The Sequel

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Luke and Reid Go to P-town](http://archiveofourown.org/works/950728/chapters/1858765)

The tip of the Cape has just come into view when there’s an electronic buzzing from Reid’s pocket. Luke can’t help but glare. “You said no pager this weekend.”

“It’s my cell.” Reid sighs and checks the screen. “I told John only if it was a real emergency.”

Before Luke can respond, and maybe toss the phone into the bay, Reid’s answering. He walks a few paces away, asking terse questions between short stretches of silence. Luke grips the ferry railing, feeling the pout forming on his face but not caring.

All he asked for was _one_ weekend.

It had been a long winter, and when spring finally poked its head out, Reid promised to get some time away. They’ve only been back to their new house in P-town once, in October, and Luke feels like they barely even see each other in Oakdale lately.

Granted, Luke was forced to go to Malta for a couple of months to deal with some crazy Grimaldi drama, and that isn’t Reid’s fault. Reid picked him up at the airport when he’d finally been able to come home, and they spent the day in each other’s arms, making love and dozing and talking — and then doing it all over again.

It isn’t Reid’s fault either that he has a never-ending waiting list of patients from all over the country — and even around the world. Luke knows it isn’t that Reid doesn’t want to spend time with him. And since they bought a house together near Old Town, they see each other as much as possible.

It just isn’t enough sometimes.

Standing on the P-town ferry, breathing in the salt air and blinking into the sun, Luke wants to hold onto Reid and never let him go. In that moment, he hates neurosurgery. He feels Reid’s hand on his back, rubbing the soft cotton of Luke’s hoodie. Luke stares at the water. “I don’t want you to go.”

“I don’t want to leave.” Reid presses close. “Nine-year-old boy. Car accident. He’ll die by morning if I don’t operate tonight.”

“What if I told you not to go?” Luke knows he’s being irrational, but can’t help himself.

Reid wraps his arms around Luke from behind, and kisses the back of his neck. “You know I have to.”

Luke sighs. “Yes. Because it has to be you. Because you’re an amazing doctor, and you can do things no one else in the world can. It’s one of the things I love about you.”

“You’d never really want me to stay if it meant someone else suffering.”

Leaning back, Luke covers one of Reid’s hands with his own. “Of course not. I just really wanted this weekend. For us. For me. I miss you.”

“I’ll be back as soon as I can. Late afternoon, I hope. Then we’ll still have the rest of Saturday, and all day Sunday.” He nuzzles Luke’s neck. “I miss you, too.”

“I know.” Luke shifts in Reid’s arms, turning to face him. “Deeply unattractive moment of petulant selfishness over.” He smiles and kisses Reid lightly. “I’ll go shopping. We have furniture, but we need some art. And knickknacks.”

“Knickknacks?” Reid’s eyes widen comically.

“Oh yeah. The kitschier the better. I know how much you love colourful clutter.”

“Don’t make me punish you, Mr. Snyder.” Reid runs his palm over Luke’s ass.

Rolling his hips against Reid’s, Luke’s stomach flutters. “Maybe you’ll have to tie me up again.”

Reid kisses him in response, and Luke opens his mouth eagerly. It’s been a while since they’ve experimented in bed. Their sex life is regular and extremely satisfying — when they actually see each other — and they’ve tried positions Luke didn’t even know were possible. But there’s something about being back in Provincetown that makes him want to explore further.

As the ferry docks, Luke kisses Reid goodbye wistfully. He waits on the dock, watching the boat until it disappears around the tip of the Cape.

*

Frowning, Reid dials Luke’s cell. Once again, it goes to voicemail. He pockets his phone and leans against the ferry railing. Saturday morning dawned bright in Oakdale, but on the Cape it’s overcast. Reid yawns and plays the previous night’s surgery over in his mind.

It was a complete success, of course. Reid closed up the kid’s brain just before sunrise, and instead of getting a few hours sleep he called Lucinda’s pilot and told him to get to the airport. Having a private jet at his disposal is just one of the perks of dating Luke Snyder.

 _Dating_. Such an inadequate word to describe it. Reid has dated before. This goes so far beyond that. He finds himself smiling just thinking about Luke. It’s disgustingly sentimental, but Reid can’t help himself. For years he never took so much as a vacation day, but with Luke, he actually enjoys being away from the hospital.

He calls again as he walks down Commercial Street towards their house. The town is much sleepier in the spring, and he enjoys not having to navigate through a crowd. As Luke’s voicemail clicks in again, Reid checks his watch. Just past nine a.m., and Luke isn’t usually a late sleeper. He’s rather nauseatingly a morning person, in fact. A tiny knot of worry forms in Reid’s stomach, and he picks up his pace.

The front door’s unlocked, much to Reid’s chagrin. “I don’t care how small this town is,” he mutters as he locks the door behind him. He takes the stairs two at a time, grinning as he imagines waking Luke with a blowjob, or maybe a good hard fuck.

He almost runs smack into the man coming out of the bedroom.

There’s a moment of warring emotions: confusion, fear, worry. _Fury_. He’s rigid with it, and the stranger backs up, arms raised in surrender.

“Reid?” Luke is on the bed wearing jeans and an old polo. “I didn’t expect you until this afternoon.”

Reid forces his lungs to work again. “Obviously not.” The words tear out of his mouth.

Luke’s brow furrows. “Huh?”

The man, who is far too tall and far, _far_ too handsome, clears his throat. “Uh, I think there’s a misunderstanding here. We weren’t...” He waves his hand back and forth between where he stands and Luke on the bed. “Luke sprained his ankle. I just helped him upstairs. I was going to get ice. So I should do that.”

As the man slips out, Luke’s eyebrows shoot up. “Wait. Reid, you can’t possibly think…” He bursts out laughing. “Be serious.”

It’s as if Reid can feel his blood boiling in his veins, and Luke’s mirth only fuels the fire. A voice in his head tells him to calm down because he obviously jumped to the wrong conclusion, but he can’t seem to stop his mouth in time. “What the hell am I supposed to think? You don’t answer your phone, and I come back early and find some other man in _our_ bedroom.”

Luke’s smile falters. “Reid, don’t be ridiculous. First off, that’s Grant. He’s our next-door neighbour. He and his wife Beth are artists.”

“Wife?” Reid scoffs. He doesn’t even know what he’s angry about.

“Yes, believe it or not, there _are_ some straight people in P-town. I fell off the step ladder on the deck. Grant heard the crash and came to see if I was okay. I twisted my ankle.” Luke points to his left foot, which is propped up on a couple of pillows.

Reid crosses his arms over his chest. “How was I supposed to know?” God, he sounds defensive and childish. He needs a do-over.

Jaw set, Luke exhales. “Well, how about trusting me? I spend plenty of nights alone in Oakdale, too.”

“You knew what you were getting into. You know my work has to come first.”

Luke gives him his “what the fuck?” expression: brow furrowed, eyes squinty, lips parted. “That’s not the point. But for the record? Yes. I do know that. I just wish you knew that I’d never cheat on you.”

Like a burst balloon, the fight finally drains out of Reid. “I do know that. I just…”

“What? What, Reid? How could you think I’d hop into bed with someone the second you’re gone?”

Reid runs his hand through his hair. “I haven’t slept. I’m not thinking clearly.”

“You cut open people’s brains on no sleep. You think more clearly than anyone I know.”

“I…” Reid has no answer.

“We stopped using condoms, Reid. I thought we trusted each other.”

Shame flushes Reid’s skin, and his voice sounds small. “We do. I do.”

Grant appears in the doorway. He holds out a blue icepack. “You didn’t have anything, so I grabbed this from my freezer.”

Reid takes it from him with his left hand and extends his right. “Reid Oliver. Thanks for the ice. And for…being neighbourly.”

Smiling, Grant takes his hand. “Anytime.”

Luke speaks up. “Thanks so much, Grant. It was really great to meet you and Beth last night. Please thank her again for dinner. And I’ll bring back the icepack.”

“Don’t worry about it. Just be careful on that ladder!” With that, Grant waves and is gone. Reid hears the front door closing behind him. He takes his jacket off and tosses it over a chair in the corner. “Let me take a look at your ankle.”

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. Can you just pass me the ice?”

Reid crawls onto the bed, but before he can examine Luke’s ankle, Luke snatches the icepack from his hand. “I’m fine. It’s just a little swollen.”

“Sure it’s not broken? I could—”

“I’m sure, Reid. You must be tired. Get some sleep.”

Reid wants to protest, but he _is_ tired, and Luke is clearly in no mood to listen to any more pathetic apologies or excuses. Not sure how exactly things wound up going so badly, Reid tugs off his clothes and curls onto his side in the heavy silence.

*

Luke only realizes he fell asleep when he wakes to find Reid sitting by his feet. Luke’s ankle is cradled carefully in Reid’s lap as he prods it gently, examining it with what Luke thinks of as Reid’s “doctor focus.” It’s a mix of intensity, intelligence and caring, and it makes Luke’s heart skip a beat every time. He winces as Reid touches a tender spot.

Reid meets Luke’s gaze, and Luke’s heart blips again. “I’m sorry,” Reid says.

“It’s okay.”

“No. It’s not. I know better than that. I know _you_ better than that. I just…I don’t know. Sometimes I wonder what you’re doing with me. I work all the time, and I’m not a nice person, and I’m—”

Sitting up, Luke presses his finger to Reid’s lips. “You are too a nice person. You’re just an idiot sometimes.”

Reid chuckles. “I guess that’s true.”

“How did the surgery go?”

“Barring any unexpected complications, he should make a full recovery.” He caresses Luke’s shin. “How’s the ankle feel? There’s only a bit of swelling.”

“I think I’ll live, Dr. Oliver.”

“What were you doing on a ladder anyway?”

“Trying to hang our new bird feeder.”

Reid grimaces. “Please tell me you haven’t purchased wind chimes.”

Laughing, Luke kisses him lightly. “No, but I was going to shop more today.”

“Well, I’ll just have to keep you otherwise occupied. You shouldn’t be walking around anyway.”

As he presses Luke back against the mattress, Reid unzips Luke’s jeans and tugs them down to his hips. He spreads Luke’s legs, taking care to set Luke’s ankle up on the pillows again. Then Reid teases Luke’s hardening cock with his mouth and fingers, little touches through his boxers that have Luke moaning in no time.

“Reid. _Please_.”

When Reid takes him into his mouth, Luke shudders and caresses Reid’s head. Like with his doctor focus, there’s an incredible intensity to the way Reid sucks cock. His lips and tongue and hands tell Luke that he knows he was a jerk earlier, and that he’s sorry, and that even though he has a job that keeps him too busy, Luke is the most important thing in his life.

He kneads Luke’s balls in his palm as he licks and sucks, and Luke’s fingers tighten in Reid’s curls as he gets close. It’s so hot and wet and the friction is _so tight_ and he jerks up, shooting down Reid’s throat with a cry as the pleasure sweeps over him.

Reid is still swallowing as Luke hauls him up for a kiss, the taste of Luke on their tongues. Reid shifts onto his side and nuzzles Luke’s neck, lips soft. His voice is a whisper. “I don’t know what I’d do without you anymore.”

Holding him close, Luke tells him he won’t have to find out.

*

The sun is setting as Reid leans back in his deck chair, sighing in satisfaction. “That’s the best clam chowder I’ve ever had.”

Luke grins. “Wait until you try the lobster bisque. Amazing. This town has the best takeout.”

They look out over the bay, listening to the water lapping at the shore below. There’s a spring chill in the air, but Reid doesn’t want to go inside yet, so he shoves his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. There’s some excited chirping, and he turns to watch a bird alight on the feeder now hanging from the back of the house. “I hope it appreciates the sacrifice.”

Luke laughs, and Reid finds himself smiling stupidly at the sound. Then Reid’s phone buzzes, and Luke’s laughter dies away. Their gazes meet for a moment, and Reid pulls his phone from his pocket, scanning the text and exhaling. “It’s okay. Just a message from John. The kid’s doing well. Sorry, I asked him to update me.”

“Don’t be sorry. I’m glad to hear it.” Luke reaches over and takes Reid’s hand, threading their fingers together.

As darkness settles in, the temperature drops, and they soon head inside. Luke walks gingerly on his injured ankle, and Reid hovers behind him on the stairs. In the bedroom he realizes they never put the icepack back in the freezer. “I’ll get some ice. Lie down.”

When Reid returns with a small Ziploc bag, he stops in his tracks, eyes wide. Luke is naked, stretched out on the bed. There’s a dark plastic bag beside him. Gulping, Reid finds his voice. “What’s that?”

“I bought a couple of other things yesterday.”

Leaning over the bed, Reid picks up the bag and tips it over. Four silky ropes tumble out, followed by a short chain with a clamp at each end. Desire flares through Reid’s body, and he picks up one of the ropes, running it through his fingers.

“Is it…too weird?”

Reid tears his eyes away from the new purchases and finds Luke watching him with red cheeks. Reid can only laugh, because _weird_ is the last word that comes to mind. He straddles Luke’s hips, kissing him soundly before pulling back an inch. “More like so incredibly hot I think I might come in my jeans.” He kisses him again. “Tell me what you want.”

Luke’s breath is warm against Reid’s lips. “Tie me up. And I like it when you pinch my nipples, so I thought maybe….”

They kiss again, tongues exploring. Then Reid goes to work. After stripping off his clothes, he lifts Luke’s arms and secures his wrists to the headboard. As he pulls the soft ropes tight, he sees Luke’s cock twitch from the corner of his eye. Next he spreads Luke’s legs, propping up his bad ankle on the pillows. He picks up the two remaining ropes and drapes them over the frame at the bottom of the bed. “Next time.”

Luke nods eagerly. Picking up the Ziploc, Reid kneels between Luke’s legs and removes an ice cube. “Have to ice your ankle first. Don’t want it to swell up in the night.”

“Yes, Dr. Oliver.”

When Reid presses the ice to Luke’s ankle, Luke winces just a bit. Reid moves the ice in a small circle with his left hand. With his right, he traces his fingertips up Luke’s inner thighs, barely touching him. As the ice melts, Luke makes needy little sounds in his throat.

Plucking out another cube, Reid glides it across Luke’s body, over his belly and circling his nipples. Luke whimpers, and his cock grows harder. He arches up, trying to get Reid to touch him there, but Reid stays stubbornly out of reach.

He runs the third ice cube over Luke’s thighs for a few seconds. Then, with no warning, he reaches down and pushes it into Luke’s hole. Luke gasps and jerks, and Reid shoves it in deeper. He nips at Luke’s shoulder, and Luke groans and spreads his legs farther apart.

The ice melts rapidly. “You’re so hot and tight. I love your ass.” Reid murmurs as he pulls on Luke’s earlobe with his teeth.

“Oh, God. _More._ Please. Need you.”

Reid’s never used nipple clamps before, and he examines them carefully. They’re similar to clothespins, and he opens one of the clamps between his fingers and positions it over Luke’s hard nipple. He attaches it gently, and Luke moans, his head tipping back, eyes shut.

When he closes the other clamp in place, Luke gulps in a breath, his arms flexing against the ropes above his head. Reid takes Luke’s chin. “Look at yourself. So beautiful.”

Luke’s cock leaks, and as Reid gives the chain between the two clamps a little tug, Luke cries out, gasping. He swallows audibly. “Fuck me. Hard.”

Reid smiles smugly. “You need to say the magic word.”

“ _Reid_.” Luke is practically panting.

He considers playing with him more, delaying gratification. But his own cock is throbbing at the sight of Luke spread open for him, vulnerable and quivering to have Reid inside him. Lifting Luke’s legs higher, Reid thrusts into him. The only lubricant is the wetness from the melted ice cube, and it’s rough as Reid rams in deeper.

As he groans, Luke’s mouth opens and he hooks one leg over Reid’s shoulder. “Harder. _More_.”

Reid’s thighs flex as he angles in even deeper, slamming into Luke over and over. His balls smack against Luke’s ass, and the sound of their flesh slapping mingles with their harsh breathing. Luke is so hot around Reid’s cock, the friction burning as they rut together.

Luke arches his back, his arms taut and pulling at the restraints as he moans with each thrust of Reid’s cock. “So close. So close,” he mutters. Reid hasn’t even touched Luke’s cock, but it’s rock hard between them. Instead of jerking him off as he normally would, Reid reaches for the chain and yanks it as hard as he dares.

The orgasm explodes out of Luke, and Reid’s sure every neighbour on the street hears Luke’s shout of ecstasy. He clamps down on Reid’s cock as he shudders, and Reid slams into him a few more times, his balls so tight it’s almost painful. Then he lets go, moaning as he comes into Luke, buried inside him.

Reid collapses on Luke, the nipple clamps digging into his chest as he catches his breath. He presses open-mouthed kisses to Luke’s neck, licking at the sweat in the hollow of Luke’s throat. After a minute he presses himself up, straddling Luke’s hips. “That was…”

Luke nods. “Yeah.” His voice is hoarse. “I don’t know why, but when it hurts a little, it’s like…the pleasure is even more intense.”

Reid carefully removes the clamps, soothing Luke’s red and inflamed nipples with his tongue. He remember the bag of ice and places it over one nipple and then the other. “I’ll have to try these sometime.”

Luke shivers beneath him. “Oh God, yes.”

Smoothing his hands up Luke’s arms, Reid unties him. He massages Luke’s wrists, working his way down to his shoulders, and Luke sighs, boneless beneath him. For a moment, Reid’s chest tightens as he’s overwhelmed with an emotion he never thought he’d feel. With Luke Snyder, love has become a daily part of Reid’s life, but it can still sneak up on him sometimes.

Reaching up, Luke cups Reid’s face. He smiles. “I love you, too.”

*

The next day, Luke insists on walking — well, _limping_ — back down to the centre of town. It’s still early April, so not all the stores and restaurants are open for the season yet, but they find a patio. Sitting in the sun, they eat more seafood, and talk about everything and nothing, their laughter echoing on the waves.

 


End file.
